


The Black Wolf

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Captain Derek Hale, Claiming sex, D/s undertones, Historical, Human Stiles Stilinski, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Mentions of Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Pirate Derek Hale, Pirates, Possessive Sex, Self-Lubrication, Stowaway Stiles Stilinski, mentions of Kate Argent, mentions of Talia Hale - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Mieczysław 'Stiles' Stilinski is a stowaway upon the infamous Pirate ship known as The Black Wolf under the navigation of one, Captain Derek Hale,a tall and dark, beguiling man, with a secret of his own to keep,a grievously dangerous secret that he would do anything to keep,even if it means holding his little stowaway prisoner in his own waterborne private den...





	The Black Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This teaser will be up here for a while until I actually write this story!!!^^

_Captain Hale bent his body down over the beautiful boy beneath him, the boy's delicate wrists were cuffed to the bedposts on either side of him. His pale-skinned mole-scattered body completely bare of his clothes, legs almost the same except for they were spread apart. His chest, a rise and fall of nervousness and fear._

_Their lips were only a simple breath away, so Derek softly ghosted his hard-lined mouth over the shivering boy's pretty pink one. Their mouths doing a dance of breath before he actually allowed their lips to finally touch. Tongues tangled together as Stiles gasped and writhed so sweetly beneath the powerful onslaught of their shared first kiss, and when he pulled back, he witnessed the glazed over gleam within the boy's perfect big whiskey colored doe eyes._

_Desire to have more of his prisoner- his little stowaway burned deep inside of him, and before Derek could stop himself from speaking again, barbarous magisterial words were said,_

_"You sneaked upon my ship, caused trouble once you were on it, got yourself caught by one of my crew members, then continuously defied my orders over and over again, and I've punished you just as many times as you've defied me the way I normally do an unruly crew member, but that's the problem I have with you. You are not a member of my crew, so now I will have to use unconventional means to tame the disobedient fire steadily blazing inside of you. And believe me when I say this, you will be properly tamed, whether you agree to it or not!"_


End file.
